¿Por qué?
by Dioximar
Summary: Narra la historia de un chico que es trasladado a raíz de la universidad a otro país. Allí conoce a una chica, de la cual inmediatamente lo cautiva y lucha por ella. Con el paso del tiempo van habiendo problemas y preguntas. He allí el nombre.
1. Comenzar de nuevo

**Capitulo 1: Comenzar de nuevo.**

Un chico cualquiera que va a la universidad... ¿Así se comienza? No.

Comenzar de nuevo. Nuevos amigos, nueva vida, otro lugar al que estudiar. Sí, era el típico chico que por entrar a la universidad tenía la opción de dejar todo de lado o seguir con su vida normal y corriente.

Se decidió por cambiar todo y empezar su nueva vida... En otro país, un lugar nuevo e inexplorado por él.

-El vuelo hacia Londres se ha suspendido para mañana -Comento una aeromoza o trabajadora desde el aeropuerto para informar a los demás.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana -Comentó el chico acomodándose en su incomodo asiento para intentar dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el chico estaba despierto desde temprano. ¿Despierto? El pobre no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Ni siquiera pegar aunque sea un poco los ojos, donde estaba era tan incomodo que por eso no pudo.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Dijo mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca, marcaban las nueve y media de la mañana y no informaban nada.

-Lamentamos la demora hubo un pequeño retraso, pero ya el avión para el destino de Londres viene en camino. Los que se dirigen para ese destino por favor esperen a que llegue el avión -Al fin informaron, eso ya era un alivio para el chico.

Dentro del avión ya faltaba poco para que despegara, él mientras esperaba se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y se puso a escuchar música a través de sus auriculares. Él esperaba que el viaje no fuera tan ajetreado y muy tranquilo.

-En breves momentos el avión despegara, por favor abrochar sus cinturones -Menciono la aeromoza para comenzar el despegue.

Luego de casi seis horas de vuelo el avión ya llega a su destino.

Una semana había pasado desde que aquel chico había llegado a Londres. Luego de esa larga semana arreglando las cosas del departamento y al fin comenzaría a estudiar, en una universidad que nunca había visto, que solo entiende un poco el idioma y que existía la posibilidad de no hablar con nadie. Esas dudas le comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza, ¿Y si no estará con nadie? ¿Mientras estuviera en Londres hablaría con alguien?

Ya en la universidad, durante la clase no había hablado con alguien.

Había recorrido la universidad por todos lados, se había dado cuenta de que aquel lugar era antiguo y solo lo arreglaban un poco cada año, pero no mucho porque querían mantener su antigüedad. Era un lugar grande, a cada lado, de izquierda a derecha, habían como dos edificios más grandes que el resto del lugar, éstos sus techos eran triangulares y puntiagudos. Poseía grandes ventanales por todo el frente, y alrededor también, por eso dentro de la universidad no se necesitaba luz artificial. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de un marrón madera.

El Royal College of Music* era muy famoso que digamos, y para conseguir la beca me costó mucho pero valió la pena.

Había llegado la hora del descanso, sentado en uno de los bancos ubicados fuera vio a una chica, nunca se lo habría imaginado, pero el tan solo verla le encantó.

Su cabello era color rojizo liso y a la vez con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, alta, de hermosos ojos azules como el agua, con una esbelta figura. Tan solo verla le causo de todo ¿Se había enamorado a primer vista? ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos?.

Por poco se le salía la baba, una chica a la que solo en sueños aparece.

¿Quien era ella?

Continuara...

*Universidad famosa en Londres por los grandes estudiantes que se volvieron famosos en su trayectoria de música.


	2. ¿Quién eres?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Quien eres?**

¿La chica era de su clase? ¿Qué signo era? ¿Qué edad tiene...?¿Cuál es su nombre? Esas pequeñas pero tontas preguntas eran las que le pasaban por la mente.

No se dio cuenta, ni en el momento que paso. Allí estaba ella, parada al frente de él.

-Hola -Dijo aquella chica de cabello rojizo mientras también saludaba con la mano.

-Ho-Hola -Respondió aquel chico que tartamudeaba mientras veía los encantos de esa chica.

Ella sonrió levemente.

-¿Como te llamas? -Preguntó con curiosidad mientras sonreía.

Rayos, hasta el nombre se le había olvidado. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Cómo empezaba?

-Ángel, ¿y tú?- Respondió con algo de inseguridad. Por un momento se quedo viéndola y recapacito. «¡Habla mi mismo idioma!» Pensó entre sí.

-Sinceramente, pareces un ángel caído del cielo -Murmuro la chica. De cierto modo si lo parecía, Ángel tenía el cabello amarillo algo largo y rebajado, era alto y tenía muy buen cuerpo y sus ojos eran verdes apegados a azules-. Me llamo Dana, un placer -Estiro su mano hasta su alcance para estrecharla con Ángel.

El accedió y se la estrecho.

-Estamos en la misma clase. Seguimos hablando a la salida, debo hacer unas cosas -Comentó Dana con una amplia sonrisa marchándose de ahí para ir a la cafetería.

Ángel se quedo mirándola mientras se iba hasta que no la pudo visualizar más.

Ya a la hora de salida miro a todos lados buscándola y allí se encontraba, esa hermosa chica.

Ella se acerco caminando rápido.

-¿Vamos? -Pregunto Dana.

-S-Si -Por alguna extraña razón, que él desconocía, cada vez que le veía se ponía nervioso.

-¿Y no me piensas preguntar nada? -Preguntó ella mientras caminaban.

-N-No -Bajó la mirada.

-¿Y por qué estas tan nervioso? -Lo miraba sería mientras su tono de voz era algo "infantil".

-¿Por qué querías que fuéramos juntos camino a casa si ni me conoces? -Miraba el suelo, trataba de sonar serio, pero sin darse cuenta hablo con la voz temblorosa.

-Porque babeas por mi... -Observo el cielo y luego rió-. Mentira, es porque pensé que sería divertido, pero si quieres me voy sola a casa -Apuro el paso.

-¡Espera...! Dana... -La miro- Además, yo no sé donde vives.

-En el mismo edificio que tú te estas quedando, vi cuando llegaste y supe que estudiabas en la misma universidad que yo. En pocas palabras, te quería conocer -Volteo la chica y sonrío dulcemente.

El chico se sonrojo por lo que dijo Dana y le entró una curiosidad que no dudo preguntar.

-¿Por qué? -Le miraba fijamente.

-Porque... Pareces divertido... Y atractivo -Volteo para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Tu también eres atractiva -Volvió a mirar el suelo, sonrojado.

-Ya estamos llegando -Miro el edificio-. Te iré a visitar cuando pueda -Se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo.

Angel se encontraba en su cama mirando el techo.

-¿Me... Gusta?

Continuara...


	3. Amigos

**Capitulo 3: Amigos.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquella vez, Ángel la deseaba todos los días. Se preguntaba, ¿Qué piensa ella de él?

Ángel ya sabia en que piso y el número del departamento de Dana, iba todos los días a buscarla para ir a la universidad los dos juntos, regresaban juntos, y aveces Dana le llevaba comida a Ángel o al revés. Se habían echo muuuuy amigos.

-Dana -Sí, allí se encontraba, tocando la puerta del departamento de ella.

-¡Voy, voy! -Gritó en respuesta Dana, tomando sus cosas y así saliendo del departamento-. ¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó ella al frente de Ángel.

-Si, vayámonos -Ya se había ido la timidez cuando hablaba con ella, aun así seguía gustándole y mientras se conocían más, más la quería... "Para él".

Ángel se encontraba en una mesa, sentado, en la cafetería, esperando a Dana para comer juntos. Ese día él preparó el almuerzo.

-¡Ángel! -Se acercó corriendo, sentándose en la mesa tomo aire. Luego de unos minutos al fin pudo hablar-. Lo siento, es que mi novio me llamó -Sonrió.

-¿No... Novio? -Le miro sorprendido y luego miro a otra parte-. ¿Desde cuando tienes novio?

-Hace dos días. Olvidé decirte, lo siento -Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Ángel se molesto un poco. ¿Estaba celoso?.

-No te disculpes... -Se levanto de la mesa, camino un poco y le hablo de espaldas-. Ve a comer con tu... "Novio" -Se alejo caminando rápido.

-¿Ángel? -Dana estaba confundida, no se explicaba lo que le pasaba a Ángel.

A la salida se encontraba ella esperando a Ángel.

-Dana -Murmuro y sonrió, vio un poco más y se encontraba al lado de un chico. ¿Ese era su novio? Poco a poco la sonrisa se le borró. Cuando se encontraba cerca de ellos paso al frente, ignorándolos, mientras caminaba tenía la mirada baja. Muchas cosas pasaba por su cabeza. Ella no era suya, la perdió así de fácil. ¿En qué había fallado?

-Espera aquí -Le dijo Dana al otro chico-. Ángel, espera -Le seguía caminando detrás de él.

Ángel le siguió ignorando.

-Ángel, espérame -Apuro el paso, lo alcanzo y le tomo del brazo, haciendo que éste se detuviera.

Ángel intento forcejear para que le soltase. No quería ni hablar y Dana insiste haciéndose la tonta.

-Suéltame -Dijo a la vez serio y molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ángel? -Dana no le soltó, si lo hacía no podía hablar con él.

-Na... Nada -Pudo lograr que Dana le soltara y camino más rápido.

Dana se quedo ahí, quieta, tratando de descifrar que tenía Ángel.

Ángel estaba en la cama, observando el techo y llorando.

-Soy todo un llorón, parezco una mujer -Secándose las lagrimas cubrió su cara con las manos y .las lagrimas no tardaron en volver a salir.

Está claro que Dana no gustaba de él, pero Ángel pensaba que sí, ilusionándose de falsas esperanzas.

-¡Ángel! -Y, por si fuera poco, ahí estaba Dana, tocando la puerta.

Ángel quito las manos que tenía en la cara y se quedo callado.

-Ángel, abre. Quiero hablar contigo.

Limpió sus lagrimas y se levanto, fue a la puerta y la abrió recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? -Trató de hablar bien, pero la voz la tenía ronca por tanto llorar.

Continuara...


	4. Eres mía, ¿lo entiendes?

**Capitulo 4: Eres mía... ¿Lo entiendes?**

Mil ideas se le había ocurrido a Ángel para darles como excusas a Dana, pero todas se les olvidaron tan solo verla.

-Ángel, ¿Me dejas entrar?

-N-No... ¿Qué quieres? -Quería sonar lo más frío posible, pero no podía, o al menos no lo lograba.

-Bueno... ¿Qué te paso? ¿Porque te pusiste así de repente? -Miro fijamente a Argel y se dio cuenta de algo-. ¿Estabas llorando?

-No, no lo estaba. Si ya no quieres más nada, ¿te puedes ir?

-Quiero que seas sincero conmigo y no lo estas haciendo, ¿Estás molesto por que te hable de mi novio?

-Mi novio... -Al escuchar eso se molesto y a la ves se puso celoso, como era obvio-. Ve a divertirte con TÚ novio -La empujó levemente para poder cerrar la puerta, cuando la cerro se pego a la ésta de espalda y se arrastro en ella cayendo en el suelo-. No... vio... -Colocó sus manos en la cara y comenzó a llorar, otra vez.

Dana quería saber más y en ese instante estaba algo pegada de la puerta, lo suficiente para escucharlo llorar. Sorprendida se alejó lentamente.

Ya en la mañana siguiente Ángel estaba como el primer día de cuando fue a la universidad; deprimido, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Dana en clase intentaba acercarse con algún pretexto. Como: préstame un color o algo así, lo que hacia que Ángel le ignorara o se levantara de su asiento.

Dana ya sabía que le pasaba, pero no sabia las intenciones de alejarse de ella. Era que Ángel lo hacia para evitarla y así olvidarse completamente de ella.

A la salida, Ángel caminaba viendo el suelo y no se percato que en un momento Dana se encontraba al frente de él, hasta que choco por accidente con ella.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

Ángel trató de esquivarla pero Dana le seguía, en un momento Ángel pudo caminar rumbo al edificio.

Ya por las escaleras del edificio para ir a su apartamento Dana seguía insistiendo y siguiendo a Ángel.

Ángel volteo y la miro.

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme? Tu departamento queda en el piso que acabas de pasar.

-No hasta que me digas tus intenciones.

-¿Quieres saberlas? -Agarro fuertemente sus brazos y la recostó en una pared que quedaba su derecha.

Dana quedo sorprendida, no sabía que decir y menos para lo que pensaba hacer Ángel.

Él se acerco a ella a tal punto de besarle, un beso dulce.

-Estoy celoso, tú me gustas. Te quiero olvidar porque tienes novio y tú no podrás estar conmigo. Ahora que sabes mis intenciones déjame en paz -La soltó y se alejo de ella.

Dana quedo sorprendida y luego recapacito.

-Ángel, espera -Tenía los ojos llorosos, las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir. Se rindió y lloro.

Ángel volteo con mala gana y vio a Dana llorar, al verla se acerco, no quería verla llorar por su culpa..

-No llores -Dijo Ángel mientras le veía, quería abrazarla, pero su orgullo era lo primero.

-¿Por qué lloras? -Preguntó

-Porque... Al principio me gustabas pero luego te vi como un amigo -Hablaba mientras lloraba, llevo sus manos a la cara y lloro aun más.

«A la mierda mi orgullo» Pensó y allí estaba, abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello para consolarla.

-Lo siento, no debí herirte por esa tontería- Le dijo Ángel a Dana, el sabia que hizo mal pero por otra parte le echaba la culpa al novio de Dana.

Dana se aparto de él y le miro, luego miro los labios de Ángel y sintió el deseo de que le volviera a besar.

Cálidos, algo húmedos, sabor a caramelo.

Sí, se había memorizado en un solo beso las características de los labios de Ángel.

Quería besarlos, morderlos, jugar con los labios ajenos. No dudo y poco a poco se acerco a Ángel para besarlo.

¿Qué era esa sensación que no tenía con su novio?.

Ángel se sorprendió un poco y no dudo seguirle el beso, la tomo de la nuca para acercarla más a él, así profundizar más el beso.

Continuara


End file.
